Christmas Surprise
by dwinchester'sgirl88
Summary: Shane surprises Danny and meets the team. Slash, Slight Canon Divergence, Fluff, Happy!Danny, Jealous!Steve, Law inaccuracies.


**I'm going to attempt this 12 days of Christmas. Though I might be late on one or two days. First I'm into another house and then I'll be travelling over 2,000 miles to go home for the holidays. If I can I'll post two ahead of their day so none are missed. Hope you all like these. Each one will feature two different fandoms.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five-0 or The Pacifier.**

 **Happy Reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Story #1**

 _ **Christmas Surprise**_  
 **Danny Williams/Shane Wolfe**

When the Admiral signed off on his vacation he shot out of the office after thanking the man. No more than an hour later he was on a cargo plane headed to Hawaii.

Nervous excitement filled him to a point where the other soldiers had to strap him down. Some of them threaten to toss him out of the plane. Needless to say it was a long flight.

"I don't care if he insulted your sister! You don't shoot people with grenades in their hands! I don't know why I put up with your stupid cargo wearing alpha behavior."

He smiled at the familiar rant. God, he missed those. He stepped further into the room and quietly dropped his bag.

"Now, now don't blame the cargo pants."

Danny Williams turned around at the familiar voice. He felt his face heat up before a smile formed. "Shane!"

Shane caught Danny when the smaller man ran into his arms. He tightened his arm and pressed his nose into Danny's neck. This, he missed this more than anything.

The two men pulled apart slightly, just enough to attach their lips together. Danny moaned as Shane's tongue slowly caressed his own. Shane released his own moan when Danny started sucking on his tongue.

Ahem. A throat clearing loudly caused the two men to reluctantly pull apart. Danny turned and glared at Steve.

"What, Steven?"

"Need I to remind you that you are at work." Steve answered with his own glare.

"I was trying to forget." Danny mumbled.

Shane laughed and wrapped his arms around Danny, pulling the man flush against his chest. "Come on, Dan, introduce us and finish the case. The faster you're done, the faster we can get to bed. I want at least a day with you before we get Grace."

Danny tilted his head back to smile at Shane. "You drive a hard bargain." He turned back to his co-workers, "Steve, Chin, Kono meet Lt. Shane..."

"Lt. Commander." Shane corrected. "I was promoted just after this mission."

Danny quickly kissed Shane. "That's great, babe." He faced his friends again. "Meet Lt. Commander Shane Wolfe, my husband. Shane, this is Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, and Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett."

"Your husband!" The three yelled in shock.

"Yeah. What? Did you think my ring meant I was hung up on Rachel?"

"Well yeah." Kono answered sheepishly. "Why didn't you tell us you were married?"

"For the same reason we haven't combined our names," Shane replied. "I have enemies and any of them wouldn't hesitate to kill Danny and Grace."

"When did you marry?" Chin asked.

Danny laughed. "About a year after Rachel and I divorced."

"I had a furlough and went to Atlantic City. Found Danny in a bar. We had a few drinks, then ended up married and in bed together." Shane added.

"Three months later, Shane shows up to tell me he's getting deployed and hands me his medical and legal papers. We didn't talk about our marriage until a month before Rachel took Grace. Actually our marriage is the reason she moved Grace here. She didn't want to expose Grace to this 'way' of life." Danny said with a grimace.

"Don't worry, Dan, I spoke to Legal in Annapolis. They told me that Rachel's lawyer had no grounds to sign those papers. He helped her kidnap Grace. Both of them will be in court for it. And since Rachel violated the pre-nup you didn't have to pay her anything. She and her lawyer are facing jail time. Stan might get probation for being an accessory to the kidnapping."

Danny turned in Shane's arms. He looked at his husband through tear blurred eyes. "Really?"

Shane smiled softly before kissing Danny lightly. "Really. The papers are in my bag. Tomorrow we're getting Grace. Only question remains is do you want to stay here or go back to Jersey?"

Danny's mind blanked. He didn't have an answer for that question. There was so many things he had to consider.

"I don't know. What do you want?"

"I want you and Grace. This last mission showed me how much I was missing. I don't want to miss any more. If you want to stay here, I'll call the Admiral and re-locate. I'm going to switch to reserves so I'll be home more often. I'll get a training job at Pearl to kill some time while you work and Grace is at school."

Danny stretched up and kissed Shane with everything he was feeling at the moment. It didn't go passed his notice that he and Shane had ignored the others. Right now he didn't care.

"Danny!" Steve yelled angrily. He was fed up with this.

"What?!" Danny yelled back when he turned around.

"Stop, just stop. Send this-" Steve waved his hand at Shane, "husband away. We have a case to finish, remember."

"The wife did it, Steve."

"You don't know that!" Steve snapped.

"If you paid attention to the guy with the grenade instead of shooting him, you would have heard what he said. He was telling us the lady of the house had a bomb inside. You owe that guy an apology and a thank you for saving your ass."

"How do you know what he was saying?"

"Unlike you, I know Russian." Danny replied with a smug grin. "Oh and if you have anymore doubts about the wife, check the event calendar at the stadium. That concert was last week because Grace went to it and made Step-Stan buy me a t-shirt." Danny said before walking into his office to get his stuff. When he walked back out he looked at Shane. "Come on, Shane, they can finish without me."

Shane picked up his bag flashing the other SEAL a smug grin. He watched the anger and jealousy flare in the hazel eyes. With a satisfied laugh he followed Danny out of the Palace.

(*v*)

"You know I never expected this to be my day today." Danny responded.

They were laying on Danny's living room floor after several bouts of love making. Danny was laying on top of Shane's chest, while Shane caressed a large calloused hand up and down Danny's bare back.

"You deserve this." Shane replied, then kissed the top of Danny's head. "Merry Christmas, Danny."

"Happy Anniversary, Shane."

Shane laughed. "Still baffles sometimes. Hey, Dan?"

"Yes, Shane."

"Do you really hate cargo pants?"

Danny Laughed before kissing Shane. He wasn't going to answer that.

~Fin~


End file.
